The Flame of the Sorcerer
by Akirakasukabe362
Summary: Natsu Dragneel travels around with her exceed partner and best friend are both extremely famous and powerful,being known by their alias' Salamander and Mavi.One day they end up in Shirotsume where the dark guild,Red Eyes is stationed.What'll happen when Fairy Tail is assigned the job to take out Red Eyes?Fem!Natsu
1. Chapter 1:Defeating Shadow Fang

I just had to write 's been in my head for days and I couldn't write for WOY because of here it is...I present to you

Disclaimer-I don't own Fairy Tail,they belong to Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 1-Defeating Shadow Fang

"Natsu~"a small blue cat whined"wake up."

The girl herself grunted in reply before slowly getting up.

"Hey time is it?"she asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's the evening already."

"Seriously it feels like the sun just came up."she groaned

Happy shook his head"Hurry Fang's guild hall is just up ahead."

The pinkette sighed"Alright let's go"she stood up smirked and yelled to the heavens."I'm all fired up!"

Boom

Loud explosions could be heard all around,as the tall building formely known as Shadow Fang crumbled and fell into the sea below.

"Damn you Salamander."a blonde woman shouted,"Shadow Fang shall not be defeated by you!"she sent rays of light shooting towards Natsu.

"Don't be stupid."the woman's magic exploded"You aren't strong enough to defeat me."Natsu walked towards the woman who quaked in fear.

"No stay away!I'm warning you!"her fear was evident on her face

Natsu laughed"Mages like you are scum,you can live on but I will make sure you never hurt anyone EVER AGAIN!"Natsu brought her fist up"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

The next day Shadow Fang's defeat was featured in Sorcerer Magazine.

Yay end of Chapter 1!I'm so excited for this story!It's Gratsu,my Fairy Tail OTP!Next chapter we'll see a little of Fairy Tail and for any of you that are wondering there was no timeskip,Fairy Tail was on Tenrou but they got off before Acnologia is not long after the Grand Magic Games.

PS am I the only one who thinks Natsu's battle was extremly sadistic and made her seem like a villian?


	2. Chapter 2:Salamander and Mavi

Yay chapter 2 finished and just after a uploaded chapter 1!I'm on a roll.

Chapter 2-Salamander and Mavi

"Lucy,look at this!"shouted a bluenette excitidly,as she ran into the guild

"Alright alright what is it Levy?"Lucy was curious as to why her blue haired friend would cause such a scene that all the guild members stopped what they were doing just to see what got her all excited.

"Look"

Levy looked at the object in Levy's was Scocerer Magazine,the magazine that featured wizards from all around Fiore.

"Sorcerer Magizine?"Lucy blinked"What about it?"

"Look at this article."Levy opened it to a specific page and pointed to the heading.

"Salamander and Mavi Strike Again?!"Lucy gasped"Shugoi!"

"Salamander?"

"Mavi?"

"Whose that?"asked the clueless guildmates.

"You guys don't know who Salamander and Mavi are!?"the two book worms exclaimed,

"She's the coolest girl ever!"said Lucy.

Levy giggled"She's a mage who travels all around the world with her exceed Mavi."

"And get this,"starts Lucy,"she goes around defeating dark guilds...by herself!"

"Eh?!"Fairy Tail exclaimed.

"Seriously?"asks Gray"How can a chick and her pet cat defeat even one member of a dark guild."

"Gray!"Lucy cryed out,"What about Wendy and Carla?They can do it."

"Well yeah but that's because Wendy's a dragon slayer."sadi Gray.

"So is Salamander."Said Lisanna.

"Eh really?!"

"It says so right here."explained Lisanna.

"She's right,it says,'A few days ago Rune Knights responded to a disturbance in the North Woods just outside of Shintsuya,there they encountered the famous flame dragon slayer,Salamander.'"

"Woah."the guild members were impressed.

"She shows the world that woman aren't weak."said Lucy.

"No kidding"says Laki,"she defeated Shadow Fang,one of the strongest darkguilds out there since the Balam Alliance was destroyed."

"Woah"

"Nobody knows what she looks like either."said Lucy

"Even thought she doesn't try to conceal herself."Levy pointed out.

"Erza,Gray,Lucy,Wendy,Carla,Gajeel,and Pantherlily,please meet me in my office,"said gramps.

And with that people went back to doing their own thing,while the group called went to their guils maters office,wonderingwhat he wanted.

"Master,what do you need?"asked Erza.

"I just got a request to send a group of my wizards to Shirotsume to get rid of a dark guild called Red Eyes."said makarov"They've been killing inoccent citizens and need to be taken care of right train will leave in 10 minutes,I suggest you hurry."

"Hai"

Smile by Avril Lavigne kinda reminds me of Natsu and Gray in this the you enjoyed chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting in the Street

Yes 3 chapters in less thaen a day.I'm on a roll,(well that's just because the chapters are short,but...oh don't spoil my fun)

Chapter 3-Meeting in the Street

"Natsu~"Happy whined."Are we there yet?"

"Happy,"the girl turned her heard to look at her partner,"we've been here for 20 minutes"

"Then why are we still walking"he groaned"I wanna be sleeping in a big soft fluffy bed right now!"

"Happy,"she sighed,"here just sleep in my bag for the time being,kay?"she opened up her bag so that her friend could jump in.

"Alright Red Eyes,her I come."she stated looking up at the sky.

~Else Where,Later On~

"Oh come on!"groaned Gray.

"Do they really have no rooms left in this whole entire town?"asked nodded her head.

"As excpected by such a lowclass town."said Carla.

"Carla!"exclaimed Wendy.

"What?I'm only stating the obvious."

"But Carla-"the dragonslayer and her exceed proceed to have a petty argument(Nothing Fight,LOL).

"So then where are we suppose to stay?"asked Lucy

"Yeah,"agreed Gray"Gramps sent us on this mission without warning so we weren't able to book a room,pack our stuff,or even bring tents to sleep in."Gray sat on the cobblestone floor as he spoke,putting his chin on his palms.

"Yeah,I wish we could have gotten a head start"sighed Lucy.

"There's nothing we can do about it."said Erza"We'll just have to live through it."

"Well yeah I guess,but-"Gray was suddenly interuppted by fish bones and garbage falling all over him mid sentence and shocking his friends(except Gajeel who started laughing his ass off)

"G-gray are y-you alri-"this time Lucy was cut off but not by trash but by a pinkette who imediately bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry"she apologized,she stood back up"Are you alright?My friend just threw that out the window...that idiot always getting us into trouble"she mumbled the last part.

"Your one to talk"shouted a voice from above.

The pinkette rolled her eyes,"Anyways.I'm so there's anything I can do for you,anything at all,just tell me"she said.

"Well"started lucy.

"We do need a place to stay and now that Gray smells like garbage,he'll need a shower."finished Erza.

"And some clothes to wear,"the pinkette sweatdropped.

"What?"asked Gray"I have clothes,they just need to be washed."he defended.

The pinkette crossed her arms"Then where are they,Stripper?"she asked with a smirk.

"They're-Shit!"he exclaimed,"What happened to my clothes?!"

The pinkette snickers"What an idiot"

"Shut up!"Gray yelled.

"GRAY FULLBUSTER,DON'T YELL AT THE WOMAN WHO IS KIND ENOUGH TO GIVE US SHELTER,JUST FOR POINTING OUT THAT YOU WEREN'T WEARING CLOTHES!NOW SHUT UP AND THANK HER,YOU UNGREATFUL BRAT!"Erza screamed.

"I'm sorry,alright"

~Later,In a Hotel Room~

"Damn demon"said Gray drying his hair after his shower.

"Gray stop it."Lucy said closing her book(not really hers,she just found it in the girls room)"In a way Erza was right."

"Yeah I know,it's just,her attitude really pisses me off."

"Whose attitude pisses who off?"asked the pinkette walking in.

"It's nothing."

"Yeah sure it is."

"Damn cocky bitch"Gray said under his breath"Ugh I seriously hate this chick and her annoying pet,what was his name?or right Happy,whar kind of stupid name is that?I'm pretty sure this Natsu bitch was high off her ass when she named him."

Natsu suddenly slamed a drink onto the table next to him"Here,I thought you might like something to drink."she said through gritted teeth and walked away.

'Damn woman,what's her problem?'

"Alright everyone gather up for a team meeting"announced Erza.

"Okay so-"Gray wasn't really kept his eyes on Natsu (who was lying on her bed staring boredly at the ceiling),something about her didn't sit well with multi tasked by listening to Erza and looking at the pinkette,waiting to see if she reacted to anything.

"From what I can see Red Eye only attacks at night,when-"

Gray watched as Natsu's expression changed from bordem to interest at the mention of Red wonder why the name of that ruthless dark guild would suddenly catch her attention.

"-right Gray?"

"Huh?"Gray covers his mouth."Ah I mean-"

"So you're telling me you haven't been listening THIS WHOLE TIME!"Erza a long 5 minutes of scolding Gray looks back over at Natsu and notices an acomplished smile on her longer they stayed there the more suspisous he got.

'Just what are you planning,Natsu Dragneel?'

Woo-hoo chapter 3 Gray's suspisous and the girls are clueless,while the rest of you know just what's going on.


	4. Author's Note

Okay so I know I haven't updated in a while and I am so sorry!I've been really busy with school(Failing at least two classes,though I'm not an idiot).I'll update just as soon as I can!Though so I can update faster I'd like to ask if anyone would be willing to come up with some ideas,that way I won't have to spend time thinking of what else to write.


	5. Chapter 4:Short Spying Session

Thank you for waiting,please enjoy(and don't kill me!).

Chapter 4-Short Spying Session

"Natsu"Happy called up to the pinkette who was currently in a tree"What are you doing?"

"Spying,what does it look like I'm doing,"she replies looking through her binoculars.

"I know that,but why?"

"Those Fairy Tail wizards think they can defeat Red Eyes,"she put down her binoculars and looked down at the exceed,"but even with four powerful wizards and an exceed doesn't mean they can defeat a ruthless guild like Red Eyes."

"Of course,Red Eyes has killed many guild mages,in larger and more powerful groups than theirs."Happy shook his head.

"Exactly,they'll be killed,but you and I can take care of them,just fine."She went back to spying on the group down were asking citizens questions concerning the attacks.

"So then why are we spying on them?"Happy asked flying up to her.

Once again she stopped spying to turn to her best friend"To be hinest I don't know where Red Eyes headquarters are"

Happy sweatdropped"So basically you're hoping they'll find out for you?"

"Aye"

"Natsu~"Happy whined.

"I know,I know,but it's not my fault those idiots ditched us a while back"she stood up,"but they will turn up sooner or later."She looked at the group,narrowing her eyes at a certain ravenette."We'll have to lay low for now,strike after those fairies are done."she jumped.

"Aye sir"he aluted,grabbing her and flying off.

I know it's short,but please bear with me,I'm having some family issues and am focusing most of my time on that,but I won't give up on this story just yet.


End file.
